


No Choice

by mskatej



Category: Smallville
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn, Romance, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-24
Updated: 2006-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by kho.
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here (pt1)](http://mskatej.livejournal.com/84079.html) and [here (pt2)](http://mskatej.livejournal.com/85793.html)

_Prologue_

Clark feels different. Not bad different but there’s something up with him. His body temperature seems to be rising steadily by the day. It started a week ago and it’s only getting worse. He can’t stop masturbating either and he’s finding it harder and harder to keep his mind off sex. Yes, he’s always thought a lot about sex, he’s a teenage boy, but never before has it been like this. Like he can’t control it.

He’s had fantasies about everyone he knows. Imagined fucking them ragged and it’s getting more and more frustrating. He wants Lana, he wants Chloe, he wants Lois for God’s sake, and his recovery time is getting shorter and shorter after each orgasm.

He’s supposed to meet Chloe today and yeah, he’s going to have to do something about this. He needs to have sex. He needs to have a lot of sex and he doesn’t care who it’s with. It has to happen.

He jerks off again before leaving the house and as he comes he thinks of Lex.

~~~

The Talon is buzzing with energy and Lex watches from his spot, laptop open in front of him even though he’s not really working. He has a web page open on his favorite blog currently, half reading it, half distracted by Lana, whose quietly sipping coffee, in the seat beside him. She’s pretending to read a magazine but the fact that they’re together at all, at a table alone, is clearly not making her comfortable.

Less so when Clark walks in, big hulking figure in flannel, an unusual expression on his face that Lex doesn’t recognize. He spots them but doesn’t walk over, although he sits on a stool at the counter and looks over at them with a sleepy smile.

“Clark,” Lana calls out. “Do you want to join us?”

Us?

Lex suppresses a smile and watches Clark’s reactions.

“I’m waiting for Chloe,” Clark replies, as if that’s some kind of explanation for not coming over to sit with them.

Lana smiles uncertainly at him and goes back to not reading her magazine. And Clark’s eyes don’t move from her. In fact, they slide down her body and fix on her breasts and Lex watches, surprised and annoyed all at the same time.

The way Clark _looks_. There’s a burning sensation in Lex’s belly and he has a sudden urge to wrap his hand around Lana’s throat and squeeze until she turns blue. Clark licks his lips and his gaze shifts to Lex.

That the expression on Clark’s face doesn’t change makes Lex flush. He holds the eye contact and his skin starts to prickle as Clark’s eyes roam all over him, Lana oblivious to all this, next to him and obviously nervous about being in the same place as Clark and Lex together. She looks up suddenly but isn’t seeing anything.

“I’m gonna go,” she says, collecting her things together.

“I’ll call you,” he says, knowing Clark will hear it.

Lana frowns a little then turns to leave. She stops next to Clark. Lex can’t quite hear what she’s saying but he can see the way Clark is looking at her. Staring at her mouth, his eyes hooded. It’s unsubtle and it makes Lex want to drag Lana out of the café and push her into traffic.

She leaves and surprisingly Clark doesn’t watch her ass on her way out. He turns back to Lex and it’s all Lex can do not to throw the table onto its side, in his haste to get over to him.

“Are you okay, Clark?” Lex asks.

Sleepy, sleepy voice. “I’m waiting for Chloe.” Eyes undressing Lex, mouth open and lips wet.

Lex blinks and tries to keep himself under control. His own eyes are drawn downwards, to Clark’s crotch, and Jesus. Erection clearly visible, tenting his jeans, and is Clark even aware of it?

Seemingly not. Which isn’t good because everyone and his dog is going to see Clark’s hard-on if they don’t get out of there as soon as possible.

“Clark,” he says, unable to tear his eyes away from Clark’s groin.

“Can we go somewhere?”

Which is about the last thing Lex ever expected to hear come out of Clark’s mouth.

Why is Lex’s head spinning? Why is his own cock in near agony because he’s so hard? “Where do you want to go?”

Not many words being spoken but a lot being said.

“Your place.”

“What about Chloe?”

“She’ll forgive me.”

“Walk behind me, close, and hold your jacket in front of you,” Lex says.

Clark seems to understand and Lex can feel his presence behind him as they exit the café. A hand running down his back as he opens the door. Christ. What the fuck is going on?

Once in the car, Lex groans at the sight of Clark putting a hand between his legs and rubbing at his cock. He pulls out into the street and steps on the gas.

They drive in silence. Lex is so hard he could come in his pants with minimal effort, especially with the way Clark is writhing about in the seat next to him. Touching himself.

“Oh God, Lex. Pull over.”

It’s so risky but he doesn’t have a choice. How can he not do whatever Clark wants him to do right now? Thankfully it’s dusk and they’re in the middle of the country and pulling off the road in a relatively deserted part of Smallville isn’t _that_ stupid.

Clark is opening his fly and pushing down his jeans and boxers and, okay, that’s the biggest cock Lex has seen in quite some time. He doesn’t get another second to reflect on the strangeness of the situation, as a hand is clamped on the back of his neck and his head is being forcibly pulled down towards Clark’s crotch.

He opens his mouth just in time, Clark’s cock sliding over his tongue, right into his throat and Clark’s moaning, thrusting up, then coming hard in Lex’s mouth.

Lex sits up again, shocked and so turned on he thinks he might be blind. He wants to come so badly.

“Keep driving,” Clark says, his voice cracking, and Lex tries to collect himself, but it’s difficult when Clark is still… exposed. And still hard. Like he hadn’t just emptied himself into Lex’s throat.

The drive home is near impossible, but they make it, tires screeching, brakes getting a thorough workout. They jump out of the car and awkwardly hurry into the castle, the club in Lex’s pants making it difficult for him to walk. Halfway up the stairs and it’s too much, too much. Lex turns around and pushes Clark against the banister violently and attacks his mouth. Shoving a tongue inside, jamming his body against Clark’s and they writhe desperately against each other, Lex wanting friction where he needs it most.

They’re both ripping open their flies and it’s hardly comfortable, hardly appropriate but it doesn’t matter at all. Lex’s cock is finally out in the open air and Clark’s hand is wrapped around him and he’s jerking Lex off roughly and Lex is jerking off Clark too. They both make a sound more like a howl than anything human as they come all over each other’s fists, and Lex collapses back onto the stairs, unable to breathe properly.

When he looks up at Clark he has to fight the urge to back away from him. The look is still there. That _look_.

Predatory.

“Come on,” Clark says, offering his hand, his pants still open, his cock still out. His cock still rock hard.

Lex swallows and allows Clark to pull him to his feet. He knows he’s blinking a lot and he probably looks confused but he has no idea what the fuck is going on and didn’t Clark just come _twice_?

He still hasn’t composed himself by the time they reach the bedroom, Clark pushing him inside and shutting the door behind them. Stripping quickly and then moving over to Lex, kissing him messily on the mouth and effortlessly ripping Lex’s clothes off him, so they’re lying in tatters on the floor of his bedroom.

Lex has never, ever been picked up before—not since he was a child at least—but Clark scoops him up into his arms and carries him over to the bed. He wants to say, ‘Wait. Stop. Let me get my breath back. Let me recover,’ but the way Clark’s hands are sliding all over his body, between his thighs, spreading him, Lex knows he isn’t the one in control here.

It’s not something Lex is at all used to, but if anyone could make him like it, Clark could. He finds himself panting and getting hard again, although it’s too quick and slightly agonizing.

Clark’s mouth is everywhere, tongue licking him, tasting him, spit slick fingers sliding into him.

“I need to fuck you,” Clark says in a low voice that sounds nothing like Clark. “Now.”

And he’s holding Lex’s legs open, pushing Lex’s knees back and God, he’s about to push his cock into Lex’s ass and Lex braces himself for the pain because he’s not convinced Clark will listen to or understand protests.

“Lube, Clark. There’s lube in the drawer,” he whispers quickly and Clark growls and pushes a little, but pulls back at the sight of Lex’s face.

What does he look like? His teeth are gritted and he’s kind of scared but he’s trying his damnedest not to show it. Lex also suspects he’s going slightly crazy because Clark is pouring lube onto his cock and he didn’t even move from between Lex’s legs. How…?

No more preparation, no more waiting, no more warning, Clark hangs over Lex’s body, lines himself up and thrusts his cock into him. Starts pumping. Beautiful face, above Lex, eyes full of hunger and lust, hard cock sliding in and out of Lex’s ass, soft grunts and a dazed smile. Clark’s enjoying himself.

“Oh God, so tight, so good. I’m gonna fuck you all night, Lex,” Clark promises breathlessly and Lex believes him.

Lex also believes that Clark isn’t going to give him a choice, and he believes that Clark is too strong to be resisted, and he believes that Clark might very well be able to fuck Lex all night without a break. The thought of which makes Lex ecstatic, frightened and curious all at once. At least he’s hard again and close to coming, although he should probably try to hold off coming as much as possible.

But Clark has other ideas.

“I want to see you come again,” Clark says, looking down between them, watching himself fuck into Lex, obviously thrilled at the sight.

They do look good too. Lex definitely can’t deny that.

“Touch yourself,” Clark insists and Lex smiles at him and wraps a hand around his cock and starts jacking himself.

“God, Lex, you’re so hot,” Clark whispers and his thrusts are harder now, more painful, but Lex can take it.

“You too!” Lex gasps and he comes all over both of them. He thinks Clark came too but it’s difficult to know for sure because he’s still got a cock inside his ass, and even if it’s not moving anymore, it’s still very hard.

Ten seconds later and Clark resumes his thrusting. It’s becoming uncomfortable and sore for Lex and he’s beginning to wonder whether he’s even going to survive this. Whatever is going on.

At the very least, he’s going to find that out.

It goes on and on. Blowjobs, hand jobs, anal sex--although Lex hasn’t fucked Clark yet--they’re both covered in come and sweat, and it’s never going to end. He’s being fucked again and he can’t take much more.

“Please stop, Clark,” he begs when the pain gets too much, even for Lex. He’s been trying to keep count and he thinks Clark has come eleven times since they began, and he hasn’t showed any signs whatsoever that he might need to slow down.

Wet, hot body, perfect face dripping, eyes black with need but Lex’s quiet request at least surprised Clark into pausing and looking at Lex quizzically. Jesus. How can Clark not understand that this is weird?

“I need a break. I’m tired.” He doesn’t want to say he’s in pain for some reason. Maybe there’s a part of him that wants Clark to fuck him into oblivion. The way Clark _smells_. Lex could still devour him, exhausted as he is. It’s lucky really, that he was chosen – Lana or Chloe would be dead by now.

Clark pulls out and Lex hisses a little. He can feel come dribbling out of his ass and a lot of it. God, he needs to sleep.

Piss, shower, sleep, never have sex again.

His eyes fall closed and it’s a relief, but within seconds Clark’s all over him. Sucking on his neck, rubbing his erection into Lex’s thigh, running his hands all over Lex’s chest and arms and—oh dear God, no—his cock.

“I need to piss,” Lex says, leaping off the bed and not opening his eyes again until he’s standing.

He locks the bathroom door and walks over to the sink. His reflection in the mirror is… interesting. He looks incredibly well fucked and dark bruises are beginning to show up in seemingly random spots all over his body. He never bruises. His ass hurts and walking wasn’t easy. His skin is sticky with dried come and sweat and he can smell himself and he reeks of sex. It’s like looking at a car crash; he can’t tear his eyes away.

What is he going to do? It’s as if Clark is… in heat. Like an animal only far, far stronger than any animal Lex has ever heard of. Lex has _no idea_ what to do.

Although his bladder is sending him a pretty clear signal and he shifts carefully over to the toilet.

Peeing is sweet, temporary relief. Or it would be, only Clark opens the door of the bathroom, lock breaking as if it were made of paper, and walks over to Lex, eyes hooded, dick still fully erect.

“I missed you,” Clark says and it’s not romantic in any way. Hands on Lex’s hips, cock digging into his lower back, mouth buried into his neck. Lex, who had stopped pissing midstream, is starting to panic just a little bit.

“Clark. I’m kind of in the middle of something here,” he says.

“Can I watch?” Clark asks, kissing Lex’s shoulder, and Lex is surprised to feel a jolt of arousal. He starts peeing again.

“I’d let you pee on me if you wanted.” And why is it when sex crazy Clark is being sweet, he’s the kinkiest deviant on the planet? Lex has no real desire to urinate all over Clark although the thought makes him smile. It’s the idea of marking his territory that appeals to him the most.

“Let’s take a shower, Clark,” Lex says evenly, like it’s the obvious and normal thing to do now. He wants to keep Clark calm if possible.

But Clark just thrusts against him and says, “You smell great.”

It’s ridiculous really. Lex needs to shower but maybe he needs Clark more.

He turns around and winds his arms around Clark’s neck and presses his lips to Clark’s. Kisses him deeply and passionately and, miraculously, he feels his dick stirring once more.

“ _Lex_ ,” Clark moans into his mouth and he pushes them over to the sink and lifts Lex up, clear intent: he’s going to fuck Lex again. But Lex jams his body into Clark’s and continues to kiss.

“My turn, Clark,” he whispers and he pushes Clark off him and jumps down onto the floor again, surprising Clark enough to allow it, then he slides around Clark and presses himself into Clark’s back. Rests his chin on Clark’s shoulder and they make eye contact in the mirror.

Arms around Clark, hands sliding over his nipples. Lex’s cock pressed into the cleft of Clark’s ass. Clark looks very interested.

“What’s going on, Clark?”

Lex gets a moan in response and he bucks forward.

“Tell me.” He’ll never forgive Clark again if he doesn’t tell him now. “The strength. The stamina. Fuck. Clark. What the fuck?”

“I’m an alien,” Clark says, dreamy smile on his face, ass pushing back against Lex’s cock.

Lex gasps and spits saliva into his hand. He runs his wet hand over his cock and slides the head down Clark’s ass until he reaches his asshole, then pushes. Fills Clark up and nearly passes out from happiness at Clark’s moan of pleasure. At the sight of his face, luminous in the dim light of the bathroom, a picture of bliss.

Lex is still scared, but for different reasons now.

~~~

Lex wakes up long before he opens his eyes. A part of his brain seems to be telling him that keeping his eyes shut is necessary, for self preservation. Every muscle in his body hurts and breathing isn’t as easy as it should be. The pain in his chest suggests that at least one of his ribs is cracked.

When he can’t stand it any longer he allows his eyelids to flutter open and he turns his head to the side with difficulty and relief hits him like a warm gust of heated air on a winter’s day. Clark is fast asleep.

This is Lex’s chance. To shower; but first, to take a good look at the alien in his bed.

The _alien_.

He sits up and it takes every ounce of willpower not to cry out. He should be a lot better by tomorrow but today is going to be hell. Carefully, he climbs off the bed, making sure not to move the mattress much, so as not to disturb Clark’s sleep.

Lex stands next to the bed, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his ass and the burning pain of the various grazes he’s got all over his body. He looks at Clark, skin unblemished, mouth upturned slightly, black hair sticking out strangely, like a toddler’s, lightly breathing, peaceful at last. The sheet, soiled with their combined juices, is covering his legs only and his penis is flaccid; a state Lex has never seen it in.

He’s a god. Exquisitely beautiful face and long, brown, muscular body. The room is mostly in darkness from the drawn curtains and Lex has no idea what the time is, although he would guess it’s early evening.

Clark had kept Lex up (and up) for at least fourteen hours, possibly sixteen, possibly more, before Lex had finally passed out from either exhaustion or pain; he’s not clear on that at this point because the last thing he remembers is being on his hands and knees on the bed, Clark behind him fucking him so hard he thought he would pass out from the agony of it, and then… nothing. Lex guesses that he did, in fact, pass out from the agony of it. Lex has a higher pain threshold than most but some things even his brain can’t cope with.

He hobbles into the bathroom and shuts the door, looking ruefully at the broken lock and wondering whether a trip to the doctor might be necessary.

Had he begged Clark to stop? Lex can’t remember.

He does remember the last time he looked in the mirror though and he’d thought he looked bad then. Nothing could prepare him for the way he looks now. Like a battered wife.

He has a black eye and no idea how he got it, a huge purple bruise over his ribcage, which is already turning yellow at the edges, grazes on his knees and elbows, black bruises spattered all over his skin and—Lex turns around and looks over his shoulder, wincing at the sight—trails of dried blood from his ass all the way down both thighs. Fuck.

His cock feels raw. He’s lightheaded. He’s afraid of what will happen when Clark wakes up. Will he be back to normal? And if so, what then? Clark will never forgive himself for what he put Lex through. The situation is far from ideal.

The shower--which he can only bear to have lukewarm and even then it stings when the spray hits the various scrapes and grazes on his body--has a calming effect on him and God, it’s good to be clean again. Flashes of the night (the day?) punch into his consciousness with alarming relentlessness.

… Fucking Clark in front of the mirror until they both came and it was so intense that Lex fell over afterwards but fortuitously didn’t land on his ass because Clark caught him in time, then carried him back to the bed. And wouldn’t stop.

Lex does remember begging now…

He gingerly wraps a towel around himself and walks back into the bedroom. He’s not the type to put off the inevitable and he has to face Clark sooner or later.

As expected Clark is awake and sitting up, sheet pooled around his lap, and as Lex approaches, his look of apprehension turns into full blown horror.

“Oh God,” he whispers, eyes roving all over Lex’s battered body.

“I’m okay, Clark,” he lies.

“What did I do what did I do what did I do…”

Clark jumps out of bed and hurries over to Lex but doesn’t touch him. Just stands in front of him and studies Lex’s bruises, utterly mortified.

Lex wants to lie down again, but not until the sheets have been changed. He’s starting to feel dizzy. He looks up into Clark’s face, trying to steady himself. Why is Clark swaying?

He’s blurry… there’s two of him… two Clarks…three Clarks… why is it so dark in here…

Lex wakes up and he’s staring at the ceiling. He’s back on the bed. Okay. And the sheets are fresh. He blinks several times, trying to clear his mind a little, get a sense of the pain he’s in. But there’s no headache; not yet anyway. And his body feels mostly numb, the haze of sleep still anaesthetizing him, or perhaps he’s been out for so long his wounds have healed.

He turns his head slightly and sees Clark sitting on the bed, fully dressed and staring at him with a worried expression on his face.

“Clark,” he croaks out. He needs a drink of water, and the thought of that makes him realize that he hasn’t eaten anything for a long, long time.

The next thing he knows, Clark is kneeling beside the bed, right next to him and he has a glass of water in his hand. Gently, Clark puts a palm under Lex’s head and lifts it up a little, and he’s about to pour water into Lex’s mouth when Lex brings his hand up and catches Clark’s arm.

“I can do it,” he says, sitting up and taking the water off Clark. He gulps it down greedily and Clark takes the empty glass from him and sets it on the bedside table.

Lex stretches a little, trying to gauge where his injuries are the worst and apart from a slight pain in his ass and tenderness around his ribs, he doesn’t feel too bad.

“How long was I out for?” he asks Clark, who still looks like he wants to kill himself.

“About ten hours,” Clark replies.

“You’ve been here the whole time?”

Clark nods.

Lex supposes they need to have a conversation but he hasn’t the slightest clue what to say. ‘Thanks for nearly fucking me to death, Clark. You can go now’? Perhaps not.

“Lex. I’m so sorry,” Clark blurts out, voice full of anguish. Lex smiles a little.

“You weren’t yourself, Clark,” Lex says. “It must be some kind of alien thing,” and at least Clark has the grace to look sheepish.

“It’s never happened before. I really hope it doesn’t happen again.”

“Me too. I’m not sure anyone else would survive you in heat, Clark. It’s just fortunate that I was the one you ran into yesterday.” He’s fishing a little, he knows it, but Lex needs to hear it from Clark. Was it just about his freaky biology, or… Christ. He can’t even ask himself the question.

Clark stares at him for a while and Lex is about to roll his eyes to the ceiling and possibly burst into tears because goddammit, why is this his life? He just got fucked to the point of no return by an alien who he’s been in love with for years and he still can’t get a straight answer out of him. Not that he’s willing to ask a straight question, of course. Lex wishes he’d never met Clark in that moment. Wishes that he could fall back asleep and maybe never wake up again.

“Lex,” Clark says, his voice so gentle it cuts into Lex’s heart. “I’m glad it was you too.”

How is Lex meant to respond to that?

Why are you glad, Clark? Because I heal fast? Because you’d rather hurt me than Chloe? Or Lana?

“You should go,” Lex says, but instead of leaving, Clark climbs up onto the bed next to Lex and carefully presses his body into Lex’s side, sliding his arm over Lex’s waist and burying his mouth into Lex’s neck.

Lex wants to cry. “What are you doing to me?” he whispers.

In a millisecond, Clark is naked again and wrapped around Lex, holding him close, the duvet over both of them in their own cocoon.

“I want to be with you,” Clark says. “I chose you because you’re the one I want to be with. You idiot.”

Lex turns his head and looks into Clark’s eyes. Lets himself be kissed and it’s sweet and sexless and perfect.

Lex loves Clark but he doesn’t want to have sex with him again. Not until after they’ve eaten and slept some more and made out like teenagers for a long, long time.

Which is exactly what they do.


End file.
